What a nice way to introduce me to your parents!
by SephyLuver'sChicken
Summary: You are a young lady named Marie heading out on your first Dade with Zack Fair. Who knows whats going to happen with Zack escorting you! beware some sexal refrences and language possible ZackxOC
1. Chapter 1: To the gold saucer!

What a nice way to introduce me to your parents.

_**Author's note: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters… I have my own copy of the games and movies but no I am not a part of the Square Enix team x) many of the original FF characters may seem a little occ… live with it. I'm here to wow you all… with my… every interesting mind o.O The character Marie however belongs to me D**_

**Chapter 1: To the Gold Saucer my fair lady!**

It was 6pm at night and you are getting ready for your date with the great Zack Fair. You picked up the blue dress which you chose for this occasion. Fit well on you and the black high hills felt comfortable. You just finish applying make up to bring out your light blue eyes. You fixed your fiery red hair so it wouldn't be in your face and to be kept back. It was your first date, heck you wanted to make a good impression. You heard a motorbike pull up in front of your house. You when to look outside and you saw Zack get off his motorbike with roses in his hand. He walked up to the door and knocked. You quickly made sure you looked the part and you opened the door. "Good evening my dear Marie, are you ready for a night of fun and games?... literally!" You smiled. "Of course! We met at the Gold Saucer don't forget!" He laughed. "Oh yeah! Best thing that ever happened to me." You blushed. "Ok that sounded way too cheesy for you." He brought the roses out from behind his back. "But do you like it cheesy?" You took the roses from him and smirked. "I'll tell you later..." You took the roses inside quickly and put them in a vase. "Shall we go now?" You asked. "Well it's up to you. We could stay here and fun." A cheeky smile appeared on his lips. "EWWW Zack that's gross!" You playfully slapped him on the chest. "Hey you are the one who thought that. I just wanted to play striper scrabble!" You gave him a weird look and you gave him your hand as he led you towards the motorbike. "Yeah like that's not perverted at all!" He laughed. "Hey I'm a guy. I am MEANT to be perverted!" He then gave you a quite peak on the cheek and helped you onto the bike. He took the front and he looked back on you. "Now I know you are properly going to hate this but please put on this helmet." He handed you the helmet. "This is going to give me helmet hair…" You sighed, you hated wearing helmets anyways. "Come on its not going to be that bad! I just don't want you to get hurt if we have an accident." He gave you one of his dorky but cheesy smiles which you appsalutly adored. "Oh fine!" You put the helmet on giving Zack a glare. "Ha I knew that smile would work! I'm a genius!" He laughed and looked down. "You know that you leg will be burnt really badly if you keep it there." You followed his gaze and saw that your leg was resting on the motor. "Oh… oops, my bad!" You moved your leg back. "Yeah it would have been bad if I had to rush you to hospital and call your parents and say 'hello you don't know me, but your daughter who I am dating is in hospital because my motorbike burnt her leg.' Oh what a lovely introduction, that would've been!" He turned the key and tried to impress you by making it make loud revving noises. "Oh how lovely you are going to make me deaf. Another nice way to introduce yourself to my parents." You smirked wondering what he would do. "Oh really… I'm more afraid of what you'd do! You'd proberly nag and scream louder that you already do." You couldn't see it but you knew he was smirking. "Meanie…" you then pouted."Glad you think so. Now hold on!" You held onto Zack tightly. Even though you would never admit it you were scared to death of that motorbike.

Zack drove out of Midgar using the exit that SOILDERs used when going out on missions. "Hey Zack are you allowed to use this road?" He nodded. "Yep this is for our own use. We can use it when ever after office hours. So don't worry the president Shinra won't cut off your head or anything like that. He's not that evil!" He laughed and turned off the road and headed towards the Junon area. "How do you know he won't cut off my head? He could proberly get away with it too; with all the money that freak has!" You held onto Zack tighter as he went over some rocks. "He wouldn't get away with. I'd kill him for doing that! So he won't hurt you." You felt pride radiate from Zack. "Pride… one of the original sins… Zack you're making God angry!" Zack smirked and made the motorbike do a 360; scaring the hell out of you. You held onto him even more proberly winding him and you made a glass shattering scream; now you most likely made him deaf too. "ZACK, WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" You hit him hard on the back. He made an evil laugh. "Sorry just wanted to see if you could handle it. I guess you can't." You hit him again. "That's not funny! Just so you know I hate motorbikes! I got run over by one when I was a kid!" As soon as you told him that he slowed down and stopped the motorbike. "Sorry I didn't know. You should have told me, I would have hired a car or something." You were breathing heavily; you leaned your head on his back. "No it alright… just don't do that again!" You felt his hand gently touch yours. "Come on don't let that get you down. We are almost at Junon. Then we'll take a boat to the Gold Saucer Area, alright?" He looked back at you sweetly. "I'll buy you something if you smile." He said with a grin on his face. You saw his grin and it brought a small smile to your face. "That's better, can't have you upset can I?" He said cheerfully. "No I guess not. So what you going to get me?" You hissed seductively into his ear. He smiled sheepishly. "A ticket to get in?" Your jaw dropped. "That's stingy! Your stingy Zack you know that!?" He laughed and started the motorbike again. "So much for being Cheesy ay? What happened to cheesy? Now I'm stingy. Next thing you know you're going to call me boring!" With that he drove you to Junon were the boat was waiting.


	2. Chapter 2: New Faces

****

_**Author's note: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters… I have my own copy of the games and movies but no I am not a part of the Square Enix team x) many of the original FF characters may seem a little occ… live with it. I'm here to wow you all… with my… every interesting mind o.O The character Marie & Rosella however belongs to me  
**_  
Chapter 2: New faces

Zack drove the bike onto the boat. Zack helped you off the motorbike; your legs were shaking badly. Zack Held you close and he helped you walk over to a seat. "Well now we got 20 mins to kill on this boat. How fun. They should put some pokies on here or something." You laughed nervously. You were embarrassed that you were freaking out so much about a motorbike ride. You looked to the side and noticed someone walking towards you. "Well, well look who we have here. Zack Fair; and a little lady friend too." Zack stood up and looked at the man dressed in red. "Hey Genesis. What you doing here?" He glanced down at you. "Well I'm going out to do some training." He said that with such pride. "Yeah so you can beat Sephiroth? Genesis, that isn't going to make you a hero!" Genesis snorted. "Like you'd know what a hero is! I bet if someone tried to hurt that young lady of yours, you wouldn't be able to protect her." Zack's face had a look of hatred. You had never seen him so mad. "Don't bring her into his." Genesis smirked. "Just as I thought." He then walked away with that smug look on his face. "What the hell is that guy's problem?" You watched Genesis walk away, you didn't like him. "Oh, he's just bent on becoming a hero." I laughed. "Yeah, he's going the wrong way about isn't he?" "Oh yeah, he doesn't think so!" You laughed and stood up; that little laughing spell made you feel a lot better. "Well 20 mins on this heap of junk ay? What, what fun. Hm… let's go for a walk around the boat!" Zack offered you his arm with a dignified look on his face. "Yes my lady, I would gladly accompany you on this grand walk around the boat!" He gave you another geeky smile making you blush. "Stop doing that! You're making me blush!" He smirked and gave you a devious look. "Sorry my fair lady, I do not mean to make you blush. Lets commence this wonderful walk of ours; who knows what mystical beings we could see!" You raised an eyebrow, wondering what 'mystical beings' could be found on a boat. You both started to walk and the only beings you saw were sailors, plus a bunch of random uninteresting people or the occasional bum wanting money. "Wow Zack! A bum! Ooooohhhhhh, what a mystical being!" You said with sarcasm. "Ok, ok I lied… oh look it's Sephiroth!" He pointed straight ahead and you saw the 1st class SOLDIER with a girl talking with long brown hair. He had no emotion on his face, as if he was not interested; but then you saw a quick smile. "Wow the great Sephiroth actually smiled?" "Oh yes, he does smile. The girl there is the only one who can make him smile in public though. I've met her; she's insane, but nice. She is also quite a good fighter; I wouldn't want to get on her bad side!" You smirked. "So you're afraid of her?" He hesitated before answering. "N…NO! Of course not! That would be quite silly; I won't get into 1st class with an attitude like that." He laughed nervously; you knew he secretly feared her. "Good evening Zack, and who might this young lady be?" You stayed quiet, you were sort of scared of Sephiroth; but you knew that he wouldn't actually hurt you, but he still scared you. Zack mad an evil grin. "She's my G…G…GRANDMOTHER!" He girl next to Sephiroth started to laugh uncontrollably. "Well that got her going!" Zack sniggered. You pouted angrily. "Zack…you're…so…mean!" She said In between breaths. "Rosella stop laughing your making everyone stare at you!" Sephiroth hissed at her. "Oh… come on Seph, stop… being such a… stiff!" She was still finding it hard to stop laughing.

Sephiroth shook his head. "So what is your name?" He asked you. "Marie…" You said quietly. "Come one Marie don't go all mute on me! Sephiroth isn't going to bite you!" Zack nudged you in the ribs. You laughed nervously. The girl known as Rosella smiled at you. "Seriously he isn't going to bite ya! Look… Sephiroth bite my arm!" Sephiroth gave her a weird look. "Why on earth would I do that?" "SEE!" You laughed at her, and the fact that Sephiroth had an unimpressed look on his face. "So where are you and Rosella heading?" Zack asked. "To Wutai." Sephiroth replied quickly. "Wutai!? I though you weren't going back there until next week." Sephiroth shrugged. "Apparently the solders there need a baby sitter. So were going back to straighten them out." Rosella took a look at what you are wearing. "So where are you two love birds going?" Zack wrapped his arm around your shoulders. "Where going to the Gold Saucer!" Rosella gasped. "OH REALLY!? I'VE NEVER BEEN! What's it like!? Sephiroth why don't you ever take me to places like that!?" "He proberly doesn't want to get mobbed by fan girls or men." You replied thinking of the most obvious thing. "You got that right." Sephiroth mumbled, Rosella had other plans. "Seph can we go too!?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes look. He looked away without any delay. "No." She held onto his arm and leaned her head against him. "Please Seph?" Her voice had a hint of sadness in it; you had to admit she was a good actor. He glanced down at her, but then looked away again. You saw tears run down her face, and they didn't look fake either. "Seph I've never been… and… because of the war in Wutai… I might die." Sephiroth sighed. "You shouldn't say such things." She snuggled up to him more. "But it could happen." Sephiroth looked down at her and he saw those tears. He frowned at her, "No!" She frowned and pulled away from him. "Your mean you know that! You're a meanie bum!" She glared at him, and it was almost as scary as Sephiroth's glare. "Well I think me and Marie should go now and leave you two to have your lover's quarrels." Zack casually pushed you in the direction of the motorbike. "Oh fine leave me here with Mr. Grumpy." Rosella shook her fist at Zack. "Hey you love the guy not me!" Zack yelled. Suddenly cameras started flashing and people flocked around Rosella and Sephiroth. "Oops… when they get back I'm a dead man…" You laughed. "No shit Sherlock. You just told half the boat Sephiroth has a girlfriend." "GIRLFRIEND!?" You heard the people behind you yell with excitement. "TO THE ZACK-MOBIL MY FAIR LADY!! RUN, RUN, RUN!" Zack cried, as you two ran back to the motorbike in fear of getting attacked by Sephiroth or reporters.

After running half way around the boat you and Zack found the motorbike again. "Well I think we are screwed, they are going to kill us!" Zack was panting as he leaned on his motorbike. You sat on the floor and sighed. "Well if that ever happened I'm sure my parents will be thrilled to hear about it. They might just kill you too." You laughed as Zack gave you an annoyed look. "Well when do I meet your parents?" You shrugged. "When they think I'm sure about getting _married_ to you." You gave him a sly look, waiting for his answer. "Well then I guess I have to get on my knee and propose!" He got down on one knee and held you hand, his eyes sparkling with optimism. "What...?" You said surprised, you wanted him to freak out and go nuts. "Oh my Marie I've only known you for a week and I am sure that I will love you forever and ever and look after you when you're sick, and make you scream in bed..." You started to laugh again. "Oh my God Zack you took me seriously? And stop with the perverted jokes! I'm starting to get the feeling you want me for a reason." "Yep… to clean my bathroom!" He said with a devious grin on his face. "Ewwww I'm not cleaning no bathroom!" "Underwear then?" You looked at him unimpressed. "I'm no underwear lady!" Zack stopped and thought for a few seconds. "OH how about…" "I'm no sock lady either…" You said with pride. "Who said I was thinking that!" Zack whined and sat down opposite you. "I was going to say my rose but no you thought socks... " He looked at the floor sad, with that face of his you could help but hug him. "Aw Zack, I'm sorry." "Sock lady…" He whispered into your ear grinning. You growled and pushed him over. "Rat man!" "Yankee Doodle" He hissed back playfully. "Yankee Doodle!?I'm no Yankee and I don't have a doodle either!" Zack sighed and laid down on his back. "Damn I thought you were a man. I was looking for a good time." You punched him on the shoulder. "Your mean you know that." 

You said angrily. "At least I'm not stingy anymore." He sniggered as you pouted and looked the other way.

You both didn't talk to each other for several minutes, until Zack thought something was wrong. "Hey Marie, you didn't take me seriously did you? I mean, I was only joking around." He sat up and looked at you concern. You looked back at him and sighed. "You hurt my feelings you know. Thinking I was a man and saying that you were looking for a good time. I've met so many other guys who only wanted to use me." Zack hugged you. "I'm going well tonight, freak you out on my bike and now make you feel like I just want to use you. Well I know what will cheer you up!" "And what's that?" Zack pulled away from you and looked behind you. "Were here at the Gold Saucer Area! TIME TO STUFF OUR SELFVES WITH POPCORN AND COTTON-CANDY! Whoooohoo!" Zack jumped up and helped you up. You giggled and looked up at the sky and saw the golden glow of the theme park in the sky.

The boat docked and you and Zack got back on the motorbike. "You're not going to try and kill me again are you Zack?" You hissed into his ear. He laughed nervously. "Of Course not!" At that Zack revved the engine and was about to take off until the mob of people who attacked Sephiroth and Rosella moved in front of the bike. You huffed and sat back and waited for the crowd to move. After a few minutes the way off was cleared enough to get though. "Hold on Marie, it's time to motor!" You grabbed onto him just in time before he took off at full speed.


End file.
